spacebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Chart: Force Projection
Chart that lists power projection of various different polities and groups. Originally started by user LRH in January 2007, the list (here) was latter updated in December 2011. Force Projection The ability of a nation or faction to send out expeditions to implement their policies. This could be both military and non-military expeditions - the range one can send their military forces, policing, or humanitarian aid. It is also an indicator of political power: A nation or group that can transport a sizable amount of their assets without difficulty tends to have great diplomatic clout. Projection is very often limited to the group's Transport Capabilities - Technology and resources that facilitated such -projection. A nation without FTL travel will not be able to project its forces to the stars, no matter how much territory, money, or military forces they have at their disposal. Ranks Guide to the Ratings: +a - 'For Anytime - when someone has reliable time travel. '+s - '''For Sidestep - when a froce has access to other universes without true multiverse wide force projection. Like the Kromaggs from Sliders. As with time travel the technology must be reliable. '''A - '''Multiverse-wide. '''B - '''Universe-wide. '''C - '''Supercluster-wide. '''D - '''Galaxy-cluster-wide. '''E - '''Galaxy-group-wide. '''F - '''Galaxy-wide. '''G - '''Quadrant-wide. '''H - Star-cluster-wide. I - '''System-wide. '''J - '''Planet-wide. '''K - '''Continent-wide. '''L - Nation-wide. (Smaller than the smallest continent on Earth) M - '''City-wide. (Real life city scale, a continent sized city would still mean a rating of K) '''N - '''Town-wide. '''O - '''Village-wide. '''P - '''Hamlet-wide. '''Q - One house. . 'S - '''Can't move! But I have hands! .... '''Z - '''OMFG 1 nanometer! Way to far away! The List Current Force Chart as of Dec. 8, 2011. A+a The Circle of Oroborus (Heinlein) A+a Chaotarchs/Cosmocrats (Perry Rhodan) A+a Downstreamers (Manifold Trilogy) A+a The Excession Civilization (Banks) A+a Lord Incarnadine of Castle Perilous A+a PanLife ("Days of Solomon Gursky" by Ian McDonald) A+a Too many groups to count (Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy) A+a Young Wizards (YW-verse) A Amber and The Courts of Chaos (Amber series) A Combine (Half-life) A ''Magic The Gathering planeswalkers A The Negation (Crossgen comics) A Nobilis A Planar powers of Planescape B+a+s Human UI (Hyperion) B+a Machine UI (Hyperion) B+a Time Lords / Daleks (Doctor Who) B+a Xeelee. Later A+a B+s Caleban (Frank Herbert) B+s Irken (Invader Zim) B+s Hexameron (Perry Rhodan) B+s Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) B Death (Supernatural) B Cosmic AC ("The Last Question") B/C First Ones (Babylon 5) C Cosmic Hanse: C Crystal Empire (Perry Rhodan) C Endless Armada (Perry Rhodan) C Hetos of the Seven (Perry Rhodan) C League of Free Terrans (Perry Rhodan) C/D Scattered Factions Scattering (Dune) D Cappins (Perry Rhodan) D KDZ (Perry Rhodan) E/D Solar Empire 2400 (Perry Rhodan) E+a Masters of the Isle (Perry Rhodan) E Asgard (Stargate) E The Galactic Fleetmind (Schlock mercenary) E Leto's Empire (Dune) E Old Empire Factions Scattering(Dune) E Replicators (Stargate) E Sontarans/ Rutans (Doctor Who) E System Commonwealth (Andromeda) E Tau'ri (Stargate) E/F Void Era Commonwealth (Void Saga) E/F Orii (Stargate) E/F Insects from Shaggai (Cthulhu Mythos) F+s Species 8472 (Star trek) F B5 First ones/Vorlons/Shadows F Borg (Star Trek) F The ConSentiency F Core/Arm (Total Annihilation) E F Corps Diplomatique Terrestrienne / Grocai (Retief) F The First Empire F Foundation. F Galactic Empire (SW) F Galactic Republic (SW) F Goa'uld (Stargate) F Great Empire (Perry Rhodan) F Imperium of Man (WH40K) F Jurai Empire / Galaxy Police (Tenchi Muyo) F Noble Houses with Spacing Guild (Dune) F Shivans (Freespace) F Solar Empire Pre-2400 (Perry Rhodan) F Taiidan Empire (Homeworld) F Zentaradi (Macross) F Wraith (Stargate) F/G Abh/Four Nations Alliance (Crest/Banner of Stars) F/G Covenant (Halo) F/G Cybermen (Doctor Who) F/G Instrumentality of Man (Cordwainer Smith) F/G Jaffa Nation (Stargate) F/G League of Free Terrans Post-HI Perry Rhodan F/G New United Nations (Macross) F/G Starcraft factions (Starcraft) G+s n'Ds (Invasion Earth) G The Clans (Battletech) G The CoDominium (Jerry Pournelle.) G Commonwealth/New Alliance/Megacorps (I-War Series) G Crystal Empire Post-HI (Perry Rhodan) G Eubian Concord (Saga of the Skolian Empire) G The Empire of Man/Second Empire of Man (The Mote in God's Eye) G GTVA (Freespace) G The Republic of Korell (Foundation) G Ree (The Return of Retief) G Skolian Imperialate (Saga of the Skolian Empire) G Solar Empire pre-2050 (Perry Rhodan) G Ssi-ruuvi Imperium (Star Wars) G Star League (Battletech) G United Federation of Planets / Klingon Empire / Romulan Empire / Frengni / Cardasians / Dominion (ST) G UNSC (Halo) G/H Inner Sphere Houses (Battletech) G/H Terran Federation (Starship troopers) H Allied Worlds (Saga of the Skolian Empire) H Dorsai/Friendlies/Exotics/Newton (Childe Cycle) H Earth Alliance / Babylon 5 superpowers (Babylon 5) H Ekumen of Known Worlds (Ekumen series) H Elite Colonies (CoDominium) H Emergents (A Deepness Upon the Sky) H The Four Kingdoms (Foundation) H Hegemony of Man / Ousters / Technocore / PAX (Hyperion) H The Gua (First Wave) H Kzinti (Known Space) H Mizar / Jet Force (Jet Force Gemini) H The Race (Turtledove) H Sauron (CoDominium) H Transformers Factions H United Citizen Federation (Movie Starship Troopers) H United Earth (Star Trek: Enterprise) H UN Protectorate H Yeerk Empire (Animorphs) I/H Fifthp (Footfall) I/H RDA Corporation (Avatar flim) I+s Jarts I The Alliance (Firefly) I Confederacy of Franklin (CoDominium) I Exosquad factions (Exosquad) I Moties (CoDominium) I Noble Houses without Spacing Guild (Dune) I Noon (Noon 22nd Century): I Oyarsu of Deep Heaven (Lewis' Space Trilogy) I Sailor Scouts Senshi, Soldier, Guardians, whatever (Sailor Moon) I Star Fox / Star Wolf / Corneria / Venom (Starfox games) I United Earth Sphere Alliance/World Nation/Earth Sphere United Nations (Gundam Wing) I UN-Government (Macross) I United States (Doom games) J/I Earth Alliance (Gundam Seed) J/I Earth Federation/Principality of Zeon (Mobile Suit Gundam) J/I Gundam Pilots / White Fang (Gundam Wing) J/I Gundam 00 Factions (Gundam 00) J/I Lord Genome Beastmen war (Gurren Lagaan) J/I Martians (War of the Worlds) J/I Power Rangers (Power Rangers) J/I PLANTS (Gundam Seed) J/I United Nations (Poul Anderson's Psychotechnic League) J+a Hounds of Tindalos B, but only known occurances on Earth (Cthulhu Mythos) J+s Digimon Emperor (Digimon 02) J+s 02 Digidestined (Digimon 02) J+s D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) J+s Kromag Dynasty (Sliders) J+s Imperium (Worlds of the Imperium) J+s Infinite Hexamon J Advanced Wars Factions (Advanced Wars games) J Alliance of 12 (Alias) J Alpha Centauri factions J The Bent One (Space Trilogy) J The British Empire, controled by Gentleman (Read or Die) J Cthulhu Cult (Cthulhu Mythos) J The Dark Masters (Digimon 01) J Dhaos (Tales of Phatasia) J Datadyne / Carrington Insitute (Perfect Dark) J The Iron Heel J The Machines (Matrix) J Mithril (Full Metal Panic) J Macronesian Alliance (Seaquest) J Modern USA J Mu (Monster Rancher) J NOD/GDI (Command and Conquer) J Olympus (Shirow's Appleseed) J Treecats (Honorverse) J United Earths Oceans (Seaquest) J United Nations (Evangelion) J World State (Brave New World) J X-men J/K Frontier Digidestined (Digimon Frontier) J/K Team Lagaan Beastmen War (Gurren Lagaan) J/K Kingdom of Haven (CoDominium) J/K Most other 1st world nations K, latter J Cress' band (Tales of Phatasia) K Etemon (Digimon 01) K Free States of Washington (CoDominium) K Nartuo Hidden villages K Nations from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones K Oceania (1984) K Santiago (CoDominium) K Sauron (LOTR) K/L Clan Nutsy/ other Clans (Final Fantasy Tactics) K/L Equestria (MLPFIM) K/L Falkenbeg's Mercenary Legion / Most Mercenary Units outside transport (CoDominium) K/L Saruman / Gondor / Rohan (LOTR) L+s The Devas (Digimon Tamers) L+s Myotismon (Digimon 01) L Chrono Crusade Factions (Chrono Crusade) L NERV (Neon Genesis Evangelion) L Naraku (Inuyasha) L Norsefire (V for Vendetta) L Various Dosadi factions (Herbert's Dosadi Experiment) L Warden (The Children of Men) L/M K’n-yan (Cthulhu Mythos) L/M Mariemaia Army (Gundam Wing Endless Waltz) L/M Tetragrammaton Council (Equilibrium) M, latter M+s Sliders (Sliders) M 01 Digidestined (Digimon 01) M Digimon Tamers (Digimon Tamers) M Freedom Party (CoDominium) M HOLD (s-cry-ed) M Hypnos (Digimon Tamers) M Il Diluvio (Alias) M Mission Hills Protective Association/True Brotherhood (CoDominium) M The N.I.C.E. (Space Trilogy) N Galt's Gulch N Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura) O Losties/Others (Lost) O Cthulhu P Supernormal Colony (Odd John) Q Animal Farm (Animal Farm) Category:Forums